


The Wrong Yogurt

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, fluff for the sake of fluff, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: free fluff prompt. write whatever you want but it's gotta be fluffyBased Off Of This: “how am i supposed to be a good new roommate and not act annoyed when you buy store brand greek yogurt what are you a savage” au





	

Cullen was just standing at the kitchen island with his arms folded. Dorian had come home with the shopping, and they’d been putting it away when the man just stopped and was looking very intently down at the foil lined bag that held the cold stuff. he watched Cullen for a long moment, one eyebrow cocked, and moved closer so he could lean his hip against the bench.

“Something wrong?” Dorian asked, “did I forget something?”

Cullen was quiet for a long moment, then his expression morphed into something far more serious than groceries really demanded. It would have been comical were he not more than a little concerned. Had he forgotten something important? There hadn’t been anything clipped to the list, or so he thought. He’d crossed off everything on the list too. So…what, then?

“I thought you loved me.”

Dorian’s eyes widened, and he stared up into Cullen’s very serious face for a long moment. What? Just..

“What?” he asked.

They’d been living together for just shy of a month. For all intents and purposes it had been a great month, with only a few little hiccups here and there. Both he and Cullen had to remember what it was like to not live alone, and while they’d so often stayed with each other there was nothing quite like sharing the same space all the time. There weren’t nights spent alone, albeit sadly, where they could do all the things that they were used to doing with no one seeing. It was all about compromise. It was all about melding their lives together in what would hopefully be a seamless transition. This…wasn’t a seamless transition.

“I thought you loved me,” Cullen repeated, amber eyes focused fully on Dorian’s grey ones. He was serious. This wasn’t a joke.

“I do!” he argued, “what…why would you say that?”

One pale, large hand reached down to pick up one of the small tubs of yogurt from the bag. He held it up, then held it out as though he was waiting for a response. It was just a tub of yogurt. Nothing more, nothing less. It had been on the list, too! Cullen had it most mornings for breakfast. What was the problem?

“It’s store brand.”

Of all the things Dorian ever expected to come out of Cullen’s mouth, that was not it. Since they’d moved in together, and way before that, Cullen had been the practical one. He was easygoing, happy with most anything, and never fussed. Typically it was Dorian who got up in arms about compromising the lifestyle he’d grown accustomed to. _That_  had been a fun time, especially when Cullen had said they should go to a giant warehouse to get furniture that they had to _gasp_  build themselves. So no, he hadn’t expected those words to leave Cullen’s mouth.

“I…yes?” he asked.

“Store brand is gross,” Cullen stated, like it was some truth that every person in the world seemed to know. Then his face fell just a little and he set down the tub. Now he almost looked sad. “And it doesn’t have the peaches in it.”

Ah. Cullen’s favorite. How had he managed to forget that? Dorian chuckled, moved closer so he could rest his hands on Cullen’s arms, and leaned up for a soft peck on the lips. “I’ll go back and get the kind you like,” he offered.

“No, you’re home already,” was the response he got, though Dorian could see just a bit of mischief behind the put upon hurt in Cullen’s face.

He rolled his eyes a bit, “Fine. We’ll put this up, go out for dinner, and then _we’ll_  go get the kind you like. So I know what brand to get next time. Deal?”

The ghost of a smile touched Cullen’s face and he nodded before he leaned down to return that peck. “You’re the best, you know that?” he asked, and that seriousness was gone again.

Dorian let himself be wrapped up in those strong arms for a long moment. Their first fight about groceries, and probably (or _hopefully_ ) the first of many times it could be easily handled. Dorian hugged Cullen back, kissed at those soft blond curls that fell across the man’s ear as he bent down just a bit, and sighed happily.

“Of all the things to get fussy about,” he teased, and laughed as Cullen pulled back with a grin.

“Build it yourself shelving,” Cullen said. It was like an in-joke, one that made Dorian laugh as he sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, fine. You win.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I wanted to post this here as well. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
